


Pink Skies

by conniptionns



Series: City of Roses [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Body Worship, Competence Kink, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Heavy Petting, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: I’m just writing Bella/Edythe smut for mine own pleasure.





	1. Love Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> I took a melatonin at nine and it’s one thirty. I can’t promise there are no mistakes. I’m probably asleep already.

The bath is already running when Edythe gets back from her hunting trip.

“Bella love?” She calls as she gently toes off her ballet flats by the door. That was a skill that had taken fifteen years to master.

“In here!” Bella calls from the bathroom that sits adjacent from the kitchen in her studio apartment.

Edythe raps gently on the door and Bella urges her to come in.

She smiles to herself and does as she’s bid, making her way into the bathroom. In one smooth motion, Edythe removes the one hairpin that held her hair in its complicated twist. Bella is entranced with her quiet beauty, and tells her such. Edythe allows her lover a blinding smile.

If only Bella knew, Edythe would die a hundred times over if it meant she would keep looking at her like that. Bella was fond of debasing herself; a trained false modesty that was a product of her patriarchal upbringing, but Edythe was convinced Bella Swan hung the moon and her dark beauty rivaled the sea.

Bella is swathed in Edythe’s silk robe, on her small frame it hits past her knees and puddles at her wrists where she’s slid the sleeves out of her way. She’s in the middle of a cloud of jasmine-scented steam. Edythe’s favorite.

“Hello.”

Bella turns excitedly and almost trips, but Edythe is there in an instant, steadying her. Bella is naked beneath the robe that she hasn’t even bothered knotting to give herself a modicum of modesty. Edythe’s smile brightens.

“Hi,” Bella sighs as Edythe gentles her with one touch. “Up for a bath, baby? I thought you might want to warm up.”

Edythe takes it for the poorly concealed order it is; Bella wants to snuggle and Edythe needs to soak in the heat.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, my dove,” Edythe says warmly and ferries Bella further into her arms. Her skin is warm and soft, making Edythe give a contented hum. Bella sucks in a harsh breath; her nipples pebbling in the cold embrace. She grouches good-natured but Edythe knows that Bella doesn’t mean any of it when she catches a flash of dark eyes, blown wide with lust.

Bella lovingly lifts her hand and gently smooths away a smear of mud off Edythe’s jaw with the pad of her thumb. She raises an eyebrow.

“Emmett,” Edythe says en lieu of explanation.

“Fucker,” Bella growls lowly. Edythe tuts and remarks on her lover’s foul language. Bella hates when Emmett plays rough with her when they hunt. “I hope you beat his ass, baby.”

Edythe laughs and presses a lingering kiss into Bella’s hair, she smells like the fir trees that Edythe ran through hours earlier. Bella arches up into the touch, so Edythe obliges and dips her head to catch her lips in a kiss that makes Bella forget about Emmett. When the bathtub is filled, Bella takes a step back.

“You first. I’ll sit between your legs,” Bella orders.

Edythe slowly unbuttons her blouse, revealing her chemise, Bella snorts and steps forward to help her discard her clothes. Underneath the chemise is a delicate lace bralette, unnecessary as Edythe doesn’t have much of a bosom to strap in anyway. As a human, and many of her years as a vampire, Edythe was incredibly insecure of her bosom. Jokes of eternally having mosquito bites were commonplace with Emmett until he learned it was an insecurity of hers.

Edythe never felt less than with Bella. She always looked up at Edythe with the most reverent look on her face, like Edythe was Venus herself, barring herself for Bella to worship. It was a look that always begged for permission. Who was Edythe to deny such a bewitching creature?

Bathwater forgotten, Bella envelops Edythe’s left nipple in her hot mouth, and it takes everything in Edythe to remember that Bella is so very breakable. Edythe keens when Bella’s small hand flits up to tweak the other nipple, not wanting any part of her lover going untouched.

Bella laves her hot tongue over Edythe as her little hands dive down to divest Edythe of her trousers. Edythe whines high in her throat as Bella nibbles on her nipple gently before moving her mouth to the other.

Suddenly her mouth is gone and Edythe’s eyes snap open, flat black with lust. Bella is shoving her panties to the side to touch her, and it’s only then that Edythe remembers herself, hand flashing out to snag Bella’s wrist before she can reach her goal.

“Bath, love?”

Bella’s face crumples in confusion, telling Edythe she completely forgot her gesture. Bella takes a step back. Edythe watches her breasts jiggle as she stumbles slightly.

Edythe steps out of her dress slacks and then lowers herself into the tub. The water scalds her, but her body slowly warms, acclimating, and it’s the best thing Edythe’s ever felt; well, besides Bella. If her body could, it would erupt in those little goose pimples that cover Bella’s skin when they’re naked together like this. “This is lovely, darling. Won’t you join me?”

Bella gave a pleased noise as she made to follow. Edythe parting her legs so Bella can settle between them and lean back against her. She groans a little bit when she sinks into the water and the sound goes straight to Edythe’s clit. Edythe wraps her arms around Bella from behind. Her long, brown tresses are tied in a bun at the crown of her head, and Edythe has to gently nose it aside to keep it from tickling her, settling back into the water.

As Edythe warms and the water cools, Bella slowly sinks back against her until her head is flush with Edythe’s shoulder. Bella is quiet, it’s different from her usually chatty self, but Edythe can appreciate the solemnity of being in the moment with her soft, little lover.

“Do you like the surprise,” Bella asks in a small voice. It makes Edythe’s heart ache to think such a perfect little doll could be worried she, of all people, had disappointed Edythe. Edythe had spent all of her past and current life being told she was cold, broken. Her heart was buried so deep that she didn’t know she had one when a clumsy little brunette fell into her arms. Edythe had handed her all of the books she dropped, not realizing she had given the woman her heart along with them.

“It’s lovely, pretty girl. You always make me feel so cherished,” Edythe replies in a way she hopes is imbued with love, turning her head to the side and kissing Bella’s warm, pink cheek.

She flushes red.

-  
They soak and trade kisses.

Edythe can feel Bella relax, her body becoming pliant and heavy with want. She is so soft between her legs and the feel of her pressed against Edythe is enticing.

The next time they kiss, Bella makes a happy noise into Edythe’s mouth, not quite a moan but very much like one and it makes Edythe tingle. She slowly drags her hands up over Bella’s soft, slightly pudgy tummy until they reach her breasts and cup them. Bella let’s out another one of those nice noises and her legs fall open.

Edythe watches, enraptured, as Bella loosens further and gives her an easy smile.

Edythe comes undone.

Edythe gently thumbs Bella’s nipples, making her squirm. Edythe can’t help it, she’s just so delicious. A cold tongue catches a droplet of water on Bella’s neck, and the wild moan that leaves her throat scares both of them, giving Edythe pause.

The space in the tub isn’t nearly big enough, but Bella finds coordination deep within her and when Edythe blinks, Bella is straddling her lap, fingers dug in the shiny copper tresses plastered to Edythe’s skin. The sound Bella makes when Edythe tugs on her nipples is desperate and makes Edythe ache for Bella’s fingers inside her.

Bella’s nipples are a dusky pink. It’s Edythe’s favorite color, followed closely by the shade of red Bella turns when she shakes apart with an orgasm.

Bella makes a plaintive little grunt and Edythe’s smile broadens.

“What do you need, little love?” she asks quietly.

Bella squirms some more, still getting embarrassed when asking for things. Edythe has had four of Bella’s fingers inside her, she would think the sweet girl on top of her could ask for whatever she needs.

Bella keens and Edythe chuckles. She picks Bella up out of the water to turn her back around. Bella makes a pleased noise and lifts her leg, putting it on the rim of the bathtub. She finally finds the will to ask, grabbing Edythe’s hand and shoving it between her legs before looking back at Edythe, begging “please” with a wobbly lip.

“I cannot say no to you, my darling.” Edythe complies, her left hand coming up to play with Bella’s nipples while her right hand sinks into the water to tease Bella’s slit.

Bella slumps further into the water, opening herself to Edythe’s touches. Bella would be dripping wet if she was out of the water, her nipples were so sensitive. Edythe dips her middle finger into that wetness, making Bella moan softly.

“Spread for me,” Edythe says, nipping at her ear.

Bella immediately reaches down to hold herself open so Edythe has ease of movement. Edythe slowly strokes over her clit and Bella sucks in a breath, hips canting to into Edythe’s hand.

“Is this what you need, baby?” Edythe asks as Bella keens, hips moving sensually to follow Edythe’s strokes.

A shocked little “oh!” escapes Bella’s lips and Edythe takes it as an affirmative. Edythe doesn’t do a lot. Bella is too tight to be inside, but once she’s orgasmed a few times she’ll be relaxed enough. Bella had been taught that sex had to be painful. When she tearily told Edythe that her finger was too much, Edythe had scooped her up and kissed away every tear, promising her that nothing they did would ever hurt, and it hadn’t.

Edythe keeps the movement steady, the pressure right and keeps the hand on Bella’s chest busy. Bella quivers against her, breath coming shallower after awhile. Edythe can feel her body respond in kind, so used to matching her breathing to Bella’s.

“I’m-I’m gonna—“ Bella moans. When Edythe pinched her clit gently, that moan turns into a scream. As Bella quakes on top of her, Edythe continues touching her until she gives a little whine, too sensitive for stimulation.

When Bella comes back down, Edythe sinks down until the water touches her shoulders. She ushers Bella up onto her knees, encouraging Bella to sit on her face.

Edythe can see Bella blush down her torso. “I’ll crush you.”

Edythe runs her nose along Bella’s inner thigh. “I’m indestructible, little bird,” she coos before pulling Bella down on her face, nose brushing Bella’s clit.

It’s enough that Bella settles down further, tentatively bearing down when a cold tongue laps at her entrance.

Bella’s whole body is glistening wet, flushed from her first orgasm, giving her a beautiful glow. Edythe lightly sucks Bella’s sensitive clit, and when Bella squawks and upsets the water, Edythe chuckles into her and runs a finger through her own folds.

“E, are you touching yourself?” Bella huffs. “You know I like to watch.” She’s indignant.

Edythe takes the full sentences as a challenge and redoubles her efforts of eating Bella’s pussy.

Bella throws her head back with a groan when Edythe lays a wet kiss on her clit. A litany of words spill out of Bella’s mouth and it takes her supernatural hearing longer than it should to hear the begging spilling from Bella’s lips.

Edythe worms her hand between their bodies and pulls back the hood of Bella’s clit. It’s flushed red and practically begging for her mouth and Edythe gives it a sucking kiss and Bella wails and shatters above her. Edythe would be surprised, but Bella comes apart so easily.

Bella’s moaning and wetness is dripping from her into the water. Edythe is glad for her preternatural strength because she’s able to stand from the bath, never once putting Bella down. Bella, for her part, just gives Edythe sleepy kitten blinks from where she’s cradled in her arms.

“That was hot, E.”

“Yes it was, baby girl. A very nice surprise, thank you.”

Bella hums.

Bella clumsily asks Edythe if she had come, mixing the words into a wild jumble that Edythe would have missed, but Edythe never misses a word from those pretty kissable lips.

So she says, “I didn’t, baby, but there have been countless orgasms in my life and not nearly enough nights with you in my arms. Let’s stay just like this.”

So Bella did. She sleeps in Edythe’s arms except for the mere moments they were apart when Edythe put her in sweatpants and swathed her in a blanket. Bella was blissed out and could only hum in contentment.


	2. Treat You Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only took me FOREVER

Bella is murmuring to herself when Edythe gets back from her tutoring session.

“Bel- _ laaa _ ,” Edythe sing-songs, walking into her room.

Bella freezes in her spot where she was pacing, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Bella had been plotting, and, caught out in her plotting, she was pretending to be the paragon of innocence. She flutters her eyelashes, but ends up looking like she had been poked in the eye.

When Edythe laughs, Bella gives up the gambit and steps closer. She pulls Edythe into her arms, eyes darting between her eyes and lips. Her lips meet Edythe’s all warm and soft.

The first meeting of their mouths is hesitant. Gentle and bittersweet, lingering for several heartbeats, and then Edythe is twining her fingers in Bella’s loose tresses. There is certainty and purpose in the slow glide of her lips, and gradually, Edythe realizes what Bella has been plotting.

The thought that Bella wants this—planned this—is too much. When Edythe pulls back, forcing Bella to suck in a wild breath, she starts pressing kisses to Bella’s hot face. Bella makes small, hurt noises in the back of her throat and it makes Edythe’s stomach clench. Their noses brush as they sink back into one another again.

Their next kiss is deeper than the first. It tastes of hunger and longing, and Edythe whimpers when she realizes just how much Bella wants her. While Bella’s tongue sweeps along her bottom lip, Edythe cups Bella’s cheeks in her hands. Her skin is flushed and hot to the touch, and Edythe can feel her trembling.

Bella’s soft arms come up to drape over her hips, and soft fingers dig up under the back of Edythe’s sweater, taking the liberties with Edythe that only Bella was brave enough to do. The soft touch unlocks something within Edythe. If she could, Edythe would put all of the love and passion she felt for Bella into their kiss—all the love and passion Bella wouldn’t allow Edythe to share. It isn’t always graceful. Occasionally, they bump noses and Bella giggles in response. Edythe’s hands get trapped in between them. Bella is fragile, but she is strong enough to hold Edythe in place. The moment is perfect. It is perfect because it’s Bella and Edythe together, and Edythe knew that if it was up to her, it would always be with Bella.

It takes her a moment to realize that Bella has managed to undo her own bra, and then Bella is dragging Edythe toward the bed. And so Bella’s plot unfolds. Edythe’s hands are clutching tight to Bella’s, and she sinks down onto the bed when her legs hit the edge of the mattress. The streetlight is streaming through the window and it was a white halo at the back of Bella’s dark hair. Edythe could see her without the light, but there was something effervescent in the streetlight halo she wore like a crown on her head.

Edythe’s favorite part of being a vampire was the increased color spectrum. Bella’s hair is brown, but it was also amber, bay, bronze, chestnut, chocolate, cinnamon, cocoa, coffee, fawn, ginger, hazel, mahogany, ochre, umber, auburn, sienna, and tawny in color. There are also colors that Edythe doesn’t have a name for. Bursts of color that bring life to the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The fluorescent light was an ultraviolet circlet at the crown of her head. When Bella tips her head, lighting up the side of her face, dark eyes flashing, endless, Edythe swears she’s floating.

Edythe thinks that the press of Bella’s body against her is the only thing keeping her tethered. But as soon as Bella’s kisses grow hungrier and her eager hands begin to run along Edythe’s sides, searching for a way to remove her clothes, she’s gone. Lost to the sensation and the feel of soft lips. Breathing in her scent is like liquid fire tonguing its way down her throat. If she could, she would take Bella apart and put her back together so carefully, wanting to learn her most sensitive places. The places on her where Bella’s body responds most readily to Edythe’s touch.

“Can I—?” Bella starts at the same time Edythe asks “Will you—?”

They both stop to giggle. Bella smiles, and to Edythe, it far outshines the moon, waxing gibbous in the distance. Bella rips off her shirt, squawking when the collar gets stuck on her head. Edythe can’t help but be charmed. She reaches out and gentles the shirt over Bella’s head. Bella pants, embarrassed, but Edythe is calm, brushing her knuckles across Bella’s stomach, light enough that it was barely felt.

“Go ahead,” Edythe says on a laugh.

“Can I undress, is what I was going to ask, but I’m working on this thing called initiative.”

“Oh yeah?” Edythe asks, voice going dark and sensuous.

Bella can’t take the roughness of her voice. “Baby, you know you can’t do that with your voice, it’s unfair,” Bella whines.

Edythe takes off her shirt, feeling dampness pool between her legs, certain that she must be embarrassingly wet. The way Bella is shifting in her lap tells Edythe that she isn’t the only one with that problem. Arms free of the shirt, she sits up, noting with great satisfaction that Bella’s hands have flown to the defined muscles of her abdomen. Placing her hands on Bella’s hips to steady her once more, she leans in for another kiss.

The kiss was hard and fierce this time as Bella finally lets Edythe feel all the desire and need that had been coursing through her veins while she waited, the longing that had slowly banked the fire of her arousal. Sliding her hands along Bella’s waist, Edythe squeezes Bella’s ass. While she does, Bella groans against Edythe’s lops. Everything is fucking perfect. Better than Edythe remembered, there isn’t a god out there that knows just how much Edythe thought about Bella while she was away.

Edythe is embarrassed by how much she wants, but Bella is right there with her, moaning and rocking her hips involuntarily. The sensation reminds Bella of her purpose, and that as much as she might like Edythe’s hands on her ass, there are so many other more pleasurable things she could do. She leans back to look Edythe in the eyes, dark, pupils blown wide.

Bella doesn’t bother asking Edythe to take off her satin bralette, simply shoving it over her shoulders, trapping her arms to her sides and exposing her breasts. Bella’s eyes lower to the prize she’s just revealed, and her breath catches in her chest. Edythe’s breasts are the perfect mix of firm and soft, and perfectly fitted to the hollow of her hands.

The moment Bella’s rough palms make contact, Edythe lets out a gasp; when Bella kneads them, gently at first but with increasing force, Bella is rewarded with a low sigh. Soon, she starts pinching and rolling the nipple of one breast between her fingers, continuing to massage the other, memorizing its shape and weight. While she would say that she could be content to do that forever, her plan is weighing down on her, reminding her of all that she had plotted. She dips her head and takes a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around its stiff point.

Edythe gasps, arching into her with clear approval, and she feels a warm surge of satisfaction at the sound. It clenches around her heart for a moment, then travels lower, coiling through her abdomen before coming to rest between her legs.

Edythe is suddenly very aware of the fact that she and Bella are both still wearing their pants. It’s completely unacceptable, so she tears away any scrap of fabric that prevents Bella’s skin from meeting hers, hands rendering fabric like a hot knife through butter. Bella lets Edythe rip through her clothes, unbothered and unwilling to stop what she had started. The slick point of Edythe’s nipple fits perfectly between her lips. She goes from painting circles to soft flicks, and when Edythe’s hips jolt, she calls the experiment a success. Bella’s thigh slots between Edythe’s legs and she lets out a guttural snarl that belies just how delicate she looks. Edythe is utterly wrecked, but entirely aware of herself, hands restlessly shifting toward Bella, clearly seeking contact.

Contact Bella is only too willing to give. She kisses her way across Edythe’s chest, lingering briefly at the valley between her breasts before drawing in the other swollen tip. Her hands become restless, roaming across Edythe’s bare sides, wrapping around to explore the taught muscle of her back, drinking in as much flesh as possible. It’s a little hard to focus on two things at once, but Edythe seems happy to help, stroking Bella’s hair and urging her to keep sucking. It makes Bella wonder if Edythe will allow her mouth to move lower.

Just imagining what it will be like to bury her face between Edythe’s thighs is enough to distract her. She releases the slick tip of Edythe’s breast with a soft noise, nearly whimpering at the thought. Bella pulls her thigh back, slick with Edythe’s want and urges her further up the bed.

Bella kneels above Edythe. There is so much bare skin on display that she has a hard time deciding where to look first. Diminutive breasts capped with nipples puffy with arousal and raspberry red from the abuse from Bella’s mouth demand attention. The shallow dip of Edythe’s navel and the delicate flare of her hips are also calling to Bella, but then there is the small triangle of soft, strawberry blonde curls and Bella is entranced. Edythe’s legs are spread enough for Bella to see her glistening labia, and she swallows thickly, torn between paying attention to the rest of her and getting a closer look.

Their lips meet, melting in a string of open-mouth kisses, and this time, Bella’s hands run up along Edythe’s legs, amazed at the smoothness beneath her palms. Edythe’s hands begin to explore, too, lavishing attention on the muscles of her legs before rounding the curve of her ass and squeezing. She feels Edythe grin against her mouth and nips sharply at her lower lip in reprimand.

Bella’s hands begin to roam with more purpose, mapping the terrain of Edythe’s body. She’s rewarded with moans and hisses and sighs. She allows her nails to rake along Edythe’s sides; fingers slipping into her hair to tug the chignon loose and brush her fingers through it; warm palms cup her breasts and tease her nipples into hard peaks. Bella presses her thigh between Edythe’s legs again.

“Bella,” Edythe gasps, her name a supplication. “Bella,” she says again, “I need—”

“I know,” Bella says, and leans down to kiss away the frantic look on Edythe’s face before resuming her path down.

More purposeful this time. She’s going to make Edythe scream. She spares one single thought of all of the Cullens arranged around the house in a charade of humanity, but she banishes it immediately. Edythe is on the altar for worship, and Bella is determined to show her just how good this type of offering can be. The sight that greets her is far more magnificent than she could have ever imagined. Edythe is dripping—for her—and the tight rosy bud of her clit is already peeking out past its thin hood. Bella swallows, ignoring the slick heat between her own legs. She’s amazed that she could cause this reaction in Edythe’s body, and yet, it’s not enough.

Bella buries her face between Edythe’s thighs, and soon, she brings one of her hands down to join her mouth. Her fingers find Edythe’s sopping entrance easily, and Edythe’s hips push down to take them in, until she is wrapped in clinging heat and even more wetness is pouring into her palm.

It doesn’t take long for her to find the stroke that Edythe likes best. A few experimental thrusts, a come hither coaxing inside her, and Bella unlocks a new sound. Adding a second finger and hooking forward makes them louder, so she does it again and again, until Edythe has torn through the sheets on either side of them and Bella’s wrist is coated in slippery warmth.

She knows that Edythe hasn’t come yet—the too familiar with the scream and shivers she remembers from when Edythe rubbed herself off on Bella’s thigh are missing—but she can tell it won’t be long. When Bella adds a third finger, Edythe keens and pulses around Bella, trying to draw her deeper, and the swollen bud under her circling thumb has started to throb with its own heartbeat.

“Bella!” Edythe shouts, back bending sharply.

Edythe’s face is crumpled in exquisite rapture. Bella has never seen anything quite so beautiful, and she presses her hand down between Edythe’s hips, hard. They’re solid beneath the weight and marble hard, but they still have enough give to respond to the force.

Bella crams her pinkie finger in beside the others, Edythe’s wetness smoothing the stretch, and Bella asks, “Do you think that if I try hard enough I can feel my fingers inside you?”

Edythe shrieks at the filthy words, and shudders once before she falls apart, clit twitching, muscles fluttering, biting off her shriek into the pillow.

“Bella, oh my goddess!”

Bella continues thrusting her fingers inside of Edythe, relishing every small pulse she can pull from her and the filthy squelching noise of her arousal leaving her body. Edythe looks utterly dazed and glorious, looking up at Bella with wonder in her eyes.

When Edythe pulls Bella down for a kiss, she goes easily, settling over Edythe’s hard body.

Edythe slots her thigh between Bella’s legs and encourages her to bear down on her thigh. They trade frantic kisses and Bella chases her release on a sleepy looking Edythe, hips canting forward, looking for friction. When Edythe sucks Bella’s fingers, soaked in the vampire’s arousal, into her mouth, Bella whites out as she comes.

Edythe strokes her hair and spoons her little human lover, pulling a blanket up to wrap around Bella. She kisses Bella’s hair.

_ She had four fingers inside me _ . Edythe has to get herself off twice more before she’s content to lay down beside a sleeping Bella; sleeping beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment! Even if it has to be anonymous :P

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?
> 
> message me @exychamp on tumblr


End file.
